


Дорога в ад

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), leosapiens



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens





	Дорога в ад

Мэтт находит его у своих дверей, напряженного и опасливого как бродячий кот.  
Хочется ударить его, яростно и зло, отомстить за всех, кого тот убил, за все искалеченные жизни, расходящиеся от оставленной Дексом горы трупов. Но Мэтт не мститель. Он защитник. Он ждет, когда Декс заговорит, но тот просто стоит молчаливой статуей у порога. Только сердце бьется — быстро, как у затравленного зверя. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Мэтт и открывает дверь в квартиру. Проходит мимо, не захлопывая ее.  
— Я хочу быть лучше, — отвечает Декс, следуя за ним как привязанный, и в голосе у него глухое недоверие к собственным словам. — Мне нужно... Нужен кто-то, кто будет говорить, как надо.  
— И по-твоему, это должен быть я? — Мэтт качает головой. Он и сам-то с трудом теперь понимает «как надо». Моральный ориентир для психопатов из него так себе.  
— Я не знаю, как надо, — озвучивает свои сомнения Мэтт. — Я хорошо, если знаю, как не надо.  
— Сойдет, — выдыхает Декс, и голос у него такой, что Мэтт не может отказать. Это дорога в ад, но он, пожалуй, неспособен по ней не пройти.

Декс — как кот, думает Мэтт. Не в том смысле, что гибкий и пушистый, совсем нет. Как кот: не жестокий, не злой; безразличный и хищный. Просто — убивает, потому что может. Тот факт, что он вообще хочет быть лучше, сам по себе небольшое чудо. Мэтт, наверно, и хотел бы Декса ненавидеть, но не выходит. 

Мэтт его не учит, ему нечему учить. Просто позволяет делать то, что делает сам. Говорит, что убивать людей нельзя. Зачем-то, в одну из ночей, рассказывает ему о бессмертной душе и о том, что каждый заслуживает искупления вины, раскаяния.  
— Даже я? — спрашивает Декс, и кажется: он в наличии у себя души не уверен.  
— Даже ты, — говорит ему Мэтт.  
— Не уверен что я умею раскаиваться, — после долгого молчания делится с ним Декс.  
— Возможно, искупления хватит, — отвечает Мэтт. 

Они часто вместе. Мэтт привыкает к молчаливому присутствию, ко взглядам, буравящим спину. Иногда Декс приходит просто так, ничего не хочет, ничего не говорит. Будто наличие рядом Мэтта само по себе направляет его на верный путь. Это слишком большая ответственность, и Мэтт старается об этом не думать.

Мэтт снимает рубашку. Под ней, он чувствует, на спине россыпь вчерашних синяков и ссадин. Нехорошо упал.  
Декс сидит на диване, смотрит на него. Поднимается вдруг, словно подкинутый невидимой силой, делает несколько резких шагов вперед, и целует Мэтта в спину, не касаясь руками. Мэтт замирает. По коже от прикосновения теплых сухих губ разбегаются мурашки. Нужно сказать что-нибудь, отстраниться, лучше всего — выгнать Декса прочь, но Мэтт просто стоит, остро ощущая его прикосновения и удивляясь тому, насколько они приятны. Язык у Декса тоже сухой от волнения, и потому шершавый. Он прочерчивает дорожку по позвоночнику, от лопаток вниз, замирает у линии брюк. Декс становится на колени, припадает к крестцу губами, ждет, напряженный, как натянутая тетива. Мэтт чувствует его волнение, слышит бешеный стук сердца, хриплое дыхание. Декс еще не возбужден, но настроен очень решительно.  
— Это не искупление, — говорит Мэтт и, наконец, отстраняется, поворачивается к Дексу.  
— Способ попросить прощения, — хрипло отвечает Декс, не поднимаясь с колен. Мэтт не видит его лица, конечно, но в голосе различает плохо скрываемую надежду.  
Мэтт качает головой. — Я не тот, у кого ты должен просить прощения, и секс — никогда не способ его добиться.  
Декс шумно выдыхает и уходит, зло хлопнув дверью.

***

Он появляется трое суток спустя. Садится на парапет рядом с Мэттом, свешивает ноги с края. Высота его не пугает, а вид с крыши — завораживает.  
— Я соврал, — говорит он, когда молчание становится тягостным. — Я просто хочу тебя.  
— Это грех, — почти на автомате отвечает Мэтт, но подходит на шаг ближе.  
Декс разочарованно выдыхает, поворачивается и ставит ноги на крышу, готовясь уйти, но Мэтт перехватывает его за ворот, садится к нему на колени, толкает назад, крепко удерживая, и целует так, что оба они опасно кренятся над пропастью улицы.  
Губы у Декса сейчас еще суше и немного потрескались, рот горячий, а язык нетерпеливо и жадно исследует рот Мэтта. Руки ноют от напряжения: одной Мэтт удерживает Декса, второй — цепляется за парапет, и выдержать так долго невозможно, но Мэтт продолжает, с достойным лучшего применения упрямством. Двое Дьяволов целуются над Адской Кухней, готовые в любой момент рухнуть вниз. Наконец, Декс перехватывает инициативу, и вскоре они катятся по крыше, и это нельзя назвать дракой — скорее борьбой за первенство. 

Мэтт позволяет победить себя. Декс возится с неудобными штанами его костюма, раздвигает ягодицы и несколько раз плюет в ложбинку между ними. Почему то именно от ощущения холодеющей на ветру слюны на заднице Мэтта пробирает до дрожи и мгновенно вставшего члена. Декс по прежнему удерживает его, и ладони шершавые и горячие, как и язык, которым Декс завершает начатую три дня назад дорожку, ведет между ягодиц, жадно вылизывает. Ощущений так много, что Мэтт стонет в голос, опускается грудью на крышу и поднимает задницу выше. Он блаженно не думает ни о чем, и это само по себе как наркотик.  
Наконец, язык сменяется первым чужим членом в жизни Мэтта, и ему чертовски больно и все еще хорошо. Из глаз текут слезы, из собственного члена — смазка. Дьявол Адской Кухни отдается своему альтер-эго на крыше, и когда Декс кончает внутри него, Мэтт чувствует, что круг наконец замкнулся. Его самого оргазм оглушает, отключив от реальности, и когда Мэтт приходит в себя — Декс сидит рядом. Мэтт натягивает и застегивает штаны, потом тянется руками к лицу Декса, ведёт по нему кончиками пальцев, изучая. Мышцы под его пальцами расслаблены, и выражение — почти счастливое. Мэтт касается губ Декса своими, и возвращается на свой пост. Чувствует движение и дыхание за своей спиной, когда Декс становится рядом и смотрит, видимо, вниз — на ночной город. 

Мэтт не знает, к чему это все приведет, но дорога в ад оказывается с приятными бонусами.


End file.
